


Deflowering Her Protector

by Original_Work



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, Loyalty, Object Insertion, Royalty, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Work/pseuds/Original_Work
Summary: When her knight and protector gets injured, Queen Lara can no longer hold back her feelings. Finally, she deflowers the young maiden that has captured her attention for so long.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Virginal Knight/Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Deflowering Her Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



“My queen?” Peltra whispered, question clear in her tone.

“Shhhhh...let me take care of you for once, knight.”

Peltra could not remember how she had gotten onto the bed of furs. It was not the first time her memory had proven faulty to her. Being a fighter meant she had suffered her fair share of injury, even before pledging her fealty to Queen Lara. Her helmeted head had taken many blows from training with her father, former ‘Head of the Queen’s Guard’. In truth, she was lucky to still have a head upon her shoulders. 

“What happened?” the knight croaked; her throat was so dry. 

A goblet was immediately pressed to her lips. The thick, spiced wine felt good on her tongue. 

“You need to pace yourself, knight,” Queen Lara chastised playfully. 

Peltra’s mouth chased the goblet as it was taken away, a drop falling from the corner of her lips. The queen chuckled. Despite the darkness, she could see a smile on her lady’s face.

The knight swallowed, her throat feeling better. She could handle her drink far better than most. She was not the same young doe her queen had once known. Her sword had tasted blood. “What happened?”

“Your horse was spooked and threw you in the training yard.”

That made sense. Her mind began to piece the events together. She had been knocked off her horse because of the stupid new trainee. Why would he wave his sword around like a buffoon? Did he not understand that it would startle her horse? Sometimes she wondered if these country bumpkins were getting dumber and dumber with each subsequent generation. 

The knight tried to sit up, but a hand on her shoulder prevented the movement. 

“Stay still.”

She let herself be pushed into the furs rather than disobey. 

It was the first time Queen Lara had seen her knight injured. Despite Peltra’s many training injuries, none had occurred since becoming the personal queen’s protector. The knight sometimes wondered if the queen kept her close not to protect her royal highness but to ensure the knight’s safety. Surely, Peltra’s skills would be better suited to leading armies in the name of her queen instead of assisting in the training of farmboys. 

A cool cloth whispered against her brow. The queen was personally taking care of her. The knight felt as though she must be dreaming. Were they the only ones left? Where was the healer and servants that usually took care of this?

“Where are we?” 

The queen chuckled. 

The knight immediately felt her heart rate increase. So rarely did Queen Lara smile or even laugh. Lines had started to show on her face where once had been fine, smooth porcelain. 

The queen smiled down at her knight. “My chambers. Don’t you recognize them?” 

The queen’s protector did a nightly check of the chamber. Her eyes always steadfastly ignored the lady in her thin slip. It was one thing for her to be there in her official capacity as her highness’s protector, it was an entirely different matter for her to be there now, in the queen’s furs. 

Seeing blood pouring from her knight’s head had banished any thoughts of propriety for the queen. She had let the healer administer potions and even had her ladies in waiting remove the tough dragonhide armor, leaving the knight in her underthings. But now, it was just the two of them alone in the royal suite.

The queen could not remember a time she had allowed herself to be alone in her chambers with her protector. Always someone else was there with them, at least since the feelings began. When her lips had almost met the knights all those moons ago under the Watchling Trees, she had vowed to never again let herself be in a position where her want could out compete her sense. 

She made an exception now. 

But when wasn’t her knight the exception to every internal rule she made? A simple smile from the younger girl had her defenses crumbling.

“Why are we here?” the knight laid a hand on her lady’s arm. Another exception. 

“You were hurt, silly.”

The knight’s head tilted her head. Question clear. The queen looked away, ready to move from the pile of fur rather than answer what she knew was coming next, but the hand on her arm kept her in place. 

“My lady, why are I here in _your_ rooms.”

The queen didn’t want to answer. She wanted to ignore the question completely and continue mopping the younger woman’s brow. It would be so much simpler. Words would only make the things she felt, the need to deflower, to claim her knight, real. 

She knew the knight had not experienced the touch of man or woman; her ears were always open to the gossip of her guards. She wanted to be the one to take the young woman’s maidenhood. She had seen her blossom from an awkward young trainee, learning at her father’s side, to the beautiful young woman, who had vowed in front of the royal court to be her queen’s protector. 

It was one thing to fantasize about Peltra when alone, her hand teasing her clit. The name pulled from her lips as she climaxed would only be known to her. Her shameful desire could remain a secret. 

Queen Lara certainly shouldn’t be alone with the near naked young woman now. She knew that this was not appropriate. Her need thrummed at being so close to the object of her desire. 

“My queen...Lara...please.” The knight’s eyes looked up at the older woman pleadingly. “I don’t understand.”

First names. Yet another exception.

Lara sighed. She was Queen Lara of Champagne, daughter of the Great King Elof. She did not cower like some delicate wallflower. 

With determination, her eyes met the object of her desire. Deep brown bore into golden honey. “We are here because I want something I should not.”

The knight reached forward, sitting up despite her lady’s earlier demand that she lay back. The desire in her to get closer was too strong. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that for some time I have desired you most inappropriately and have let myself indulge far more than I should. Bring you to my quarters now, even with your injury, is forward and presumptive.”

Her royal highness attempted once again to extricate herself from the fur pile, a hot flush of embarrassment painting her face. She shook off her knight’s hand, ready to bolt for the door.

An oh so small voice froze her in place.

“Stay. Please.”

She did not turn around, but she did stop. She could hear shuffling behind her. Her first instinct was to chastise and chase the girl back into furs, but her own embarrassment kept her tongue silent. She expected a pat on the arm, something to console her while rejecting such advances. Her knight, despite having been so close to allowing the queen’s lips to kiss hers many nights ago, had never given any indication of interest. 

Peltra struggled to get to Lara, her head feeling light from just standing up. Her movements were clumsy as she swayed on her feet. Her arms circled the queen as much to keep her there as to stop the room from spinning. 

“Please, my lady. I did not know.”

“Was I not obvious at the Watchling Trees,” the queen whispered. 

“I...I had not dared believe.”

“Why would you.” The queen tried to move again. 

“But the hope was there.”

“Hope?” Her heart beat faster, the lump in her throat impossibly large. 

“How could you feel the same,” Peltra’s head rested her head against the taller woman’s shoulder. “You are untouchable. Far from a lowly knight.”

Queen Lara turned in the younger woman’s arms. Her hand went to the girl’s cheek. “My love, how could I not want you. You are far from a lowly knight; you are my protector.”

Neither would be sure who lent in first. Perhaps it was Peltra wanting to know what it was like to taste the acerbic tongue that had sent men to their knees. Maybe it was Queen Lara wanting to kiss the lips that had never known another. They could not be sure. All they knew was the swirling ache pulsing deep within them. 

The two moved slowly back towards the fur pile. The queen found her way on top, pressing her virginal knight into the furs. 

Peltra greedily took in air between kisses, her whole body was alight. These desires...this molten liquid pooling at the apex of her thighs was completely foreign. 

“I have always wanted to show you,” the knight panted, “how deep my loyalties lie.”

The older woman preened. “How loyal are you?”

“Most loyal, my queen. I would do anything!” 

“Anything?” The queen smirked. The confident woman who commanded armies was back. She was no longer ashamed of an unrequited love. Her entire focus was on making the knight hers. “Would you allow me to remove your underthings and have my way with you?”

The soft honey that had once made up Peltra’s eyes had all but disappeared behind her dilated pupils. Her words caught briefly in her throat. Her throat was even more dry than it had been when she woke. “I...My lady, I would love nothing more.”

“Would you let me take you with my… cock?”

This did not make sense to the young knight. She tilted her head. “My lady?”

The queen moved with her usual slow grace, taking her time to claim the object in the trunk where her most precious gowns rested. Not even her Lady’s In Waiting were allowed to touch the precious silks. It was the reason Lara kept her phallus there. 

She was proud of the carved, polished stone, perfectly shaped for the occasional wench that stumbled into her rooms. They meant nothing though in the light of her knight. She had always wanted the girl but had not been willing to push it. It was not about needs with Peltra; it was about an overwhelming want to have her by her side every moment of the day. It was far beyond the lust that boiled in her blood. 

“Wha...what is that?” Peltra watched with wide eyes as the queen stripped and fastened something that looked like a larger version of a man’s cock. She was keenly aware of what a man’s length looked like. Being a knight meant bathing in the same lake with her fellows and changing for training together. This stone cock was larger than even the biggest of the lads. 

“It is what I plan to take you with so as to deflower you properly. Do you not like it?”

“It won’t fit.”

“Do you trust your queen?”

“Always,” the protector breathed out. 

“Do not worry, my most loyal knight. Your queen shall prepare you.”

Like a lioness stalking its prey, the older woman slunk to the pile of furs. Her soon-to-be lover gasped as her underthings were removed, her eyes widening as Lara’s mouth went to her breasts. Teeth and fingers teased sensitive nipples. 

The knight writhed. Lara’s thigh pressed against her sex, slickness coating her alabaster skin. It drove her mad. Between riding the queen’s thigh and the twisting pinches to her abused breasts, she felt like she might explode.

“Please, I need you.”

“Need me how, darling?”

“I don’t know. Please it...it just aches so.”

“Do not fret,” the queen began to kiss lower, down the naked woman’s body. “I know what you need. I just need to make sure you are wet enough.”

Peltra gasped. The queen of the realm’s head was buried between her thighs, her tongue stroking a part of her that made it hard to keep her moans inside. She wondered if she was stroking the ‘clit’, something the boys she trained often talked about at the pub. She herself had never known exactly where that was, her widowed father not seeing fit to teach his daughter about such trivial matters when fighting stances were more important.

Whatever Lara was touching, it was doing the magic. 

The knight writhed under the queen’s steady tempo. The young woman could not keep her moans back. She had never known such pleasure. Her own hand had been clumsy when between her own legs. Lara’s movements were sure and practiced, driving her lover’s pleasure to its peak.

“Oh God, stop...I... it’s too much!” The knight cried, unsure of what was happening but knowing that she was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the sensation.

The queen did not move. If anything it only encouraged her, teeth grazing the tiny pearl in a soft nibble. The stimulation was too much, sending Peltra spiraling into her first orgasm. 

“My lady!” She screamed, her hand going to the royal head. Her fingers laced through golden curls, pulling the woman tight to her. She needed to stabilize herself, to anchor herself to this world as her body’s pleasure took her to a higher plane.

Peltra tasted sweet; a delectable forbidden fruit that had never been plucked. It made the queen want more. It made her want to fully claim the woman all the more. Would she scream the same? Would her body tremble like she was now? Would she lose control completely?

“My...what was that?” Peltra asked. Her eyes stared widely down at the woman smirking from between her thighs. 

“You just had an orgasm, my darling.”

The knight just blinked. Her mind was having trouble wrapping around the idea. 

Lara could not help chuckling. She moved up, cupping the young knight’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

“I...I have never known such pleasure.”

“Just wait, love.” Her lips, still wet with the other woman’s release, covered Peltra’s, giving the girl a taste of herself. “You are going to experience something even better.”

“Will it hurt?” The girl whimpered. 

The woman met her young lover’s eyes. A healthy amount of fear mixed with adoration and arousal reflected back at her. “You might feel a stretch at first, but I promise to be gentle. The pleasure will be worth it, Peltra.”

“Yes, my queen.”

Lara thought of telling the girl to call her by her name, but something about the way she said her title made her impossibly wetter. The small, adoring way in which she spoke stoked the fire of need in the older woman.

“Just relax, my darling.” The queen moved back, allowing space between them so she could adjust. “I have got you.”

Lara slid the published stone through the younger woman’s folds, allowing the toy to become coated in wetness. She did not want to cause her knight undue pain. 

“I’m going to go slowly. Please just try to relax.”

Despite the queen’s attempt to go slow, Peltra was still overwhelmed. Pain and shock overloaded her senses. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Her virgin pussy swallowed the faux cock hungrily, taking in each inch despite the initial agony.

“Easy, easy, princess,” Her royal highness cooed. “I’m in. Just relax. I’m going to rock my hips gently, okay?”

Peltra did her best to unclench her teeth. “Okay.”

The knight’s breathing came through her nose measured and slow. She knew that the stretch would be hard at first, but as Lara promised it soon gave way to pleasure. 

Peltra quivered. Their bodies slapped together in a steady rhythm. Her mouth spewed such curses that even the lads training in the yard would have blushed. It only served to please the queen, knowing she could undo the young girl so completely. 

“Fuck me sideways like a priest’s whore on Sunday. It’s so good, my lady!” Bright candle flames burst behind the knight’s eyes. It was overwhelming. 

The queen’s clit was positioned just right, allowing her to receive pleasure with each thrust. “Take it.”

“LARA!” Peltra cried as once again she quickly fell over the edge.

Her royal highness chased her lover’s orgasm with one of her own. Her bliss was complete, finally deflowering her protector. 

“Mine,” Queen Lara whispered.

“Yours,” the knight whispered back.


End file.
